1. Field
A cooking appliance is disclosed herein.
2. Background
Cooking appliances are devices to heat food or other items to cook the food or other items. In the cooking appliances, a cooktop heats food using heat generated due to gas combustion. Such a cooking appliance may include at least one burner assembly.
The burner assembly may include an inner pot, into which a mixed gas of a gas and air may be supplied, an outer pot, into which the mixed gas of the gas and air may be supplied, the outer pot being disposed at an outside of the inner port, a combustion mat, on which the mixed gas supplied into the inner and outer pots may be burned, and a valve assembly to supply the gas into the outer and inner pots. The valve assembly may mechanically operate in response to manipulation of a knob and may supply the gas into only the inner pot, or into the outer and inner pots.
In the cooking appliance according to the related art, it is only intended to supply the gas or not intended to supply the gas into the outer pot. Thus, a supply amount of gas may not be adjusted when the gas is supplied into the outer pot. Thus, thermal energy of the burner device may be adjusted in only two-stages.